


Kneel

by quicksylver28



Series: Prompts, Drabbles & Teasers [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Light BDSM, M/M, Submission, Teasers & Trailers, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksylver28/pseuds/quicksylver28
Summary: Title : KneelPrompt : SubmissionFandom : AvengersPairing: Tony Stark/ Steve RogersGenre : BDSMWords count Challenge: Between 500 -1000 wordsWarning : No beta, Nothing explicit. Just implied.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into the 'Big Short' prompts: Submission. i must say, it was super hard to stick to the word count. i had to keep stopping myself from writing more. i tried to do one for 'Kiss' but i got to 776 words before i ended the fist scene even. that one is going into my WIP folder because i like where it's going. 
> 
> Anyway... enjoy.

It wasn't that he was jaded. It's just that he'd been around the block a few times and had seen a few things. A lot of things if he chose to think about it, which he didn't. Not at all thank you very much. Let's just say that he knew how the world worked and knew his way through it. He'd learned it at a young age, too young most would say but then again his family always seemed to grow up faster than most.

He checks his phone in the elevator, confirming the room number and slips the device into the inner pocket of his jacket. His reflection is tinted gold in the reflective paneling and he does a final once over of his appearance. Black tailored suit, black shirt unbuttoned at his neck, no tie. Sleek black gloves holding a sizable hard cover suitcase. Thick dark hair artfully tousled and dusky Mediterranean skin. Deep brown eyes some would call soulful and full lips that most would call sinful.

The elevator dings and he has no trouble finding the room. He knocks sharply, looking up and down the corridor. It deserted. The hotel is an exclusive one, posh in every sense with its exquisite wood paneling and plush tasteful carpets. He's walked halls just like these and better. He knew just how to fit in, how to look like he belonged. 

The door opens and he's quickly ushered inside. The room is tasteful, he expected no less for a place like this, with sturdy furniture and thick walls. He sets his case down near the bed and turns to the only other person in the room. 

The man is blue eyed, blonde and built like a brick shithouse with broad shoulders and a trim waist. The muscles in his arms and legs flex as he stands near the door, tensing nervously. He’s hunched in on himself a bit and that just won’t do. Greek Gods don’t hunch, or quiver or quake. 

The Adonis at the door tries to speak. “I…uh…” 

That won’t do either. 

“This is what is going to happen… You don’t speak unless spoken to. All you do from now on is nod for yes and shake for no is that clear?” 

He unbuttons his jacket and drapes it over a nearby chair. Michelangelo’s David swallows heavily and nods. Good. He undoes his cuff links and rolls his sleeves up to his elbows. He keeps the gloves on. He slips his feet out of his shoes and pushes them with a socked foot into the corner. 

“Come over here.” 

He places the case unto the bed but does not open it. The Apollo comes to stand right next to him, giving off a delicious heat and a sense of restrained power as he stands taller by almost a head. Brown eyes look up into intense blue. 

“Kneel” 

The chiseled jaw clenches and muscles flex under simple t-shirt and jeans. There’s hesitation and this is no place for that. Brown eyes gaze unblinking into stormy blue. There is no doubt that Hercules would win on sheer physical strength and virility but he’s not here for that. 

“Kneel” 

The inflection is his voice doesn't change but its effect does as other man sinks to his knees in a breathy moan. He runs gloved fingers through neatly combed blond locks, messing up the side part with sense of satisfaction. He loves seeing things get a little dirty, a little messy. He loves taking something pure and wrecking it just a little. Maybe that’s why he’s so good at his job. He loved seeing people come apart just a little. 

He grabs the hair and yanks so that startled blue eyes are gazing up at him, begging for something, anything he can give. Anything he wants to do, anything he wants to say, he can. Whatever the wants. God he loves this job. 

“This is how it’s going to go. We’ve already gone over the details and talked about safety and consent in our emails. I can give you everything you need….” 

He loosens his grip and gives a gentle caress. 

“If there is any point in this that you feel uncomfortable then use the safe words and we will stop. No questions or hesitation. Other than that you don’t talk unless I say you can, do you understand?” 

“Ye..” 

He tugs sharply on the hair and gets a shaky nod. 

“Good. Very good. Now… just this once I want you to tell me the safe words. And yes, I am asking you.” 

Blue eyes blink rapidly and the words come out a bit shaky. 

“Green is go, Yellow is wait and Red… Red is stop.” 

He runs gloved knuckles softly against a pale cheek and smiles. 

“Very Good.” 

He turns and clicks the case open, flipping the cover skillfully. Supple black leather and polished chrome glimmer in the lamp light and blue eyes widen. Breath stutters in the thick barrel chest and a small whimper escapes a trembling throat before being bitten back ruthlessly. 

He runs his fingertips along the instruments he’s brought along for a few moments before selecting one and turning back with a smile. He runs his fingers along the length of it and licks his sinful lips as the man before him trembles. 

“Alright then. Let’s begin.”

**Author's Note:**

> my inspiration for this was that episode in Criminal Minds where the daughter of a wealthy business man was a high class prostitute turned serial killer. this is like that... except for the serial killer part {unfortunately. that would make a good story plot though. just not here.}


End file.
